fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Romee Rhodes
Roman "Romee" Rhodes-Grimaldi is a mage citizen of Alvarez. Appearance Romee is a young man, tall with a pale slim body. Has a short and shaggy brunette hair and dark brown eyes. He normally wears casual clothes. In the index left finger is a golden ring, it's his Akhilleus Kosmos. The outfit he wears in the battlefields consists of dark casual clothes with a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he uses to carry his weapons. In his back he has a kind of holster where's his Draconis Vox. He completes the outfit with his red-white arm guards made of steel that cover his forearms and and a piece of tight armor in his shins. Sometimes he use a cape. Personality He's is very enthusiastic person who indulges easily to who is good to him at first time they met. He tends to leaves all hard decisions for his heart to decide, and his enthusiastic personality and his exaggerated confidence in his heart, it often creats a mess. But the most important thing about his personality is that he never finishes something that he's doing. Being totally irresponsible. He has very volatile morality, living as mercenary made him a person prepared to do whatever it's need to survive, especially to get money. Although he avoids to do something against innocents. But sometimes he cannot protect them. History Magic and Abilities Stealth (Suterusu; lit. "Silent Murder Art"): Also known as Assassination Magic, Romee is a master at using this form of Spatial Magic, and uses it has three distinct abilities; * First: erase his own presence, wherein he wipes out his ability to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if he was seen by people just prior. * Second: using his magical power, Romee exerts it outwards as a powerful wave of energy that forcibly transmutates the target's body into eternano particles and transports it into a wormhole, dumping them into the personal dimension of him. * Third: Stealth's third ability allows Romee to see things that would normally be invisible to others, and as such allows him to converse with, attack, and touch beings like it. Spells: Mist of Death: Romee created it in order to hides his allies and fool his foes. It's a combination of his Stealth and Poison-Make. He first clap his hands two times and after begins to generate a mist from around him that quickly can obscured an entire city. Normal humans will quickly faint from pain upon coming in contact with the dense cloud. Mages will not immediately perish, but they will receive continuous damage. He can select who will be receives the effects of the mist, so everyone that Romee sees as enemy will be effect. The foes can not feel any Romee's alies and slowly will lost all their senses, it also affects the sense of direction of those within the field perimeter, making them lose their bearing of the area. Romee never start a fight without this mist. Poison-Make '(ポイズン•メイク, ''Doku Meiku): Romee learned this magic to be combined with his Stealth to being as lethal as possible. He can create poison to a lot of effect and he can control the composition at will, so he can quickly transforms a Paralysing Poison into a Lethal Poison. He can also manipulate pure substance of the poison. ''Poison-Make: smokescreen:' Romee creates a cloud of poison in his stomach that can be a Paralysing, Corrosive or Lethal Poison and release from their mouth. Because of the "cloud" created is better using in closed places. This spell is unnoticed while used under the Mist of death. Poison-Make: Lances: Romee creates a lot of lance made of Lethal Poison and releases toward to the enemy. 'Magic Signal: 'a magic uses by Romee to to sense the presence of other people. He's capable to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. This magic also allows the user to perceive if a person is lying by the changes in the fluctuations of magical power. 'Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): a magic that allows the user to summon anything out of thin air from a completely different location. '''''Primeval Serpent: Romee's personal invocation, a big green serpent. It was a sea serpent who caused panic on the coast of Caelum before being tamed by Romee. It's very loyal to him and it tends to be very aggressive against the foes. Powers and Abilities * Immense Speed:In the water this serpent has an immense speed, taking just a few minutes to travel a ten kilometers. In the earth it's fast too, very hard to hit and very furtive, even with its size. * Monstrous Endurance: It's has a skin as hard as steel, being heavily-armoured and resistance against physical attacks, the only true weakness of it is light and lightning magic. * Mortal Poison: it possess slim tail as extension of body to a whip that can sting to release a lethal poison that can kill slowly if not treated. Destroying each cell. Ability Low stats: '''He is terrible about speed, reflexes, endurance, strength. He is a totally a human on this. Even his luck is terrible. '''Evasion Master: '''Because of his terrible stats had to being capable to evade from the enemy. He '''Master Marksman: '''Romee's favorite style of combat, involving the throwing of shuriken, knives and stilettos. He's capable to skillfully hit targets from a great distance with a deadly accuracy, even if he or the target was moving. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Contrary to his other stats that are low, Romee has a lot of magical power. Compared several times with the Ten Wizard Saints. As proof of this he was able to use his mist to obscured a city bigger that Vistarion for two days. Equipment '''Akhilleus Kosmos: a New Chance to Live: a shield that defend only himself, Romee received it from a enemy that defeated him as a gift for his bravery. The shield has the ability to defends only one attack, after, it breaks and have to wait one week to restaure itself and use it again. It doesn't matter the magic or who castered it, the shield will always defends. Even the gods has to bow down to this shield, but the fact that it only defends one attack makes Romee only use it life or death case. The shield was a form of a simple gold ring, similar to a wedding ring, when activated it becomes a golden aura around Romee's body. '''Deus Di Logistilla: Demolish all Enchantments: '''is a thick magic-binding leather book stolened from Irene Belserion. It contains records of the means to shatter an enchantment, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with any enchantments of the same level of his magical power. Romee only needs to scream it name to being able to deal against a enchantment. The weakness of this book is the fact that only deal against enchantress with less or equal level of magical power. Romee's Hippogriff keeps it too. Trivia * All credits to typemoon wikia __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Re-Quip Magic Category:Xxx88 Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Male